


Undimmed by any sorrow of all the tragic years

by hikarufly



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternative Canon, Alternative Timeline, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Long, Missing Moments, Missing Scene, Prequel, What-If, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarufly/pseuds/hikarufly
Summary: Post ST Discovery 2x14Spock has gone back to his life on the Enterprise, where he finds himself facing another human female from Earth, but quite different from his own adoptive sister.You'll see a lot of things you might not have expected...This is my attempt to still be in the company of our favourite half Vulcan and his sweet emo version played by Ethan Peck. Season 2 of Star Trek Discovery was an emotional rollercoaster I enjoyed so much that I needed to make it go on a little while longer, and give Spock what he deserves, in a good way :) it will be a sort of prequel to TOS and maybe I'll bring it forward to at least the TOS movies.I've been writing this for five months now and I decided to post it here even if I haven't finished it yet (as to the beginning of October). I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed (and still enjoy) writing it.The title of this piece comes from the poem by William Bliss Carman called "White Iris". You'll see why (perhaps).Usual disclaimer: English is not my first language





	1. Chapter 1

Captain Pike sat in his Ready Room with his Science officer, Mr Spock. They never made small talk: Pike was not the type to waste words, and Spock found no logic in filling silence with useless discourse.

A familiar buzz announced someone's arrival: both men were waiting for it. The doors opened at the Captain's orders, and a human female entered, with a red uniform and slightly nervous smile.

«What a welcome committee.» she exclaimed, with a smile, but Pike's raised eyebrows suggested her to back that sentence. «Sir, I meant...»

Pike stood up, and so did Spock. His expression did not change from general calmness.

«Welcome to the U.S.S. Enterprise, Lieutenant Murphy.» said the Captain, with a sincere and warm tone, and the woman smiled more broadly.

«Thank you, Captain. I am honoured to serve under your command.» she declared. She then turned to Spock with her gaze only, as to ask a question about him.

«This is my chief of Science department, Mr Spock.» Pike introduced him to her. She turned towards his with what could be called an intrigued grin.

«Welcome aboard, Lieutenant.» said Spock, his baritone voice almost beaming in his chest, with only an intonation of courtesy.

«Thank you very much, Commander.» she replied.

Pike let them study each other for an entire two seconds.

«By your surname and your accent, I would suggest you are Irish, lieutenant.» said Pike gesturing them both to sit.

«As leprechauns and green fields, sir, I'm afraid.» she replied.

«Leprechauns?» asked Spock.

«Creatures of folklore, my friend.» replied Pike. «I like the Irish: stubborn, hard-working and great fun to be around.»

«I hope I will live up to my people's merits, sir.» she replied.

«Your records show you will. There is little for me to say to a Communication officer, I'm afraid, but I intend to make all my officers part of the team. This is why I called you here now.» Pike explained.

«It was very considering of yours, Captain. I much appreciate it.» she said, with that bright smile of hers.

«Even if Commander Spock hates this kind of things, I must leave him to show you around the ship before you start your first shift tomorrow. I have business on the surface.» he concluded, with the general demeanour of someone who would rather be hanged by his thumbs for a couple of hours.

They all stood up as the Captain did.

«I leave you in safe hands, Lieutenant. See you tomorrow at 9:00» he declared, with a little nod of his head, surpassing them to exit the room.

The two officers exchanged a glance, and then Spock gestured her to go first. They passed through the door and arrived at the bridge. All crewmembers stood up, and the Lieutenant turned to Spock. He seemed not to understand what was that all about but then remembered: pleasantries.

«This is Lieutenant Iris Murphy, and will be serving with us in Communications. She will start tomorrow.» he declared, as he was reading a list of elements of a chemical combinations. The other crewmembers welcomed her, some with more enthusiasm than others.

«I am always glad to have female comrades.» said Number one, getting closer to greet her with an handshake. «Even for a little solidarity.» she added.

«May I be frank, Commander?» Iris asked her. Number one nodded.

«By all means. Starting with honesty is the best way.» she replied.

«Judging by my first hour on the ship after beaming from the Planet surface... I think we will both need female solidarity.» said the Lieutenant, with a sort of ironic severity. The two women exchanged a sisterhood grin.

«Commander Spock will show you the ship, I reckon, as the Captain is otherwise engaged.» Number One continued. Spock's face would have been perfect for poker, but they all knew him well: he dreaded that moment, of course he did.

«Yes, Commander.» said Iris, and then, with a whispering and conspirational tone «I'll try and keep the torture as quick and uneventful as possible.»

Number One excused them both from the bridge, and Spock gestured her that they would take the turbo-lift. They entered, and stood side by side in front of the doors. Spock pulled a lever and asked for the right bridge. They stayed silent next to one another, but Iris looked at him with pure wicked curiosity.

«I believe you don't remember me, Mr Spock.» she said. Spock turned to her.

«I don't, Lieutenant. Have we perhaps served together? If that is the case, I am sorry I don't recall.» he replied.

«We didn't, sir. But we attended the Academy during the same years. I perfectly remember you, when we had exams together. You were always top of the class, and all the other students were either afraid, jealous, or intrigued.» she replied.

He took a moment to consider if he had to respond or not. Ship's tour, small talk, pleasantries: Pike had insisted.

«What were you?» he asked, looking ahead.

«Desperate. I failed most of those exams. That is why I am in Operations, and I specialised in Communication.» she replied. The phantom of a smile passed on his lips, as the turbo-lift doors opened.

Spock went out of the turbo-lift and Iris followed, by his side. The Vulcan commander explained to her about the Science laboratories, Engineering, emergency facilities, sickbay, recreational facilities, cargo storages and all. He accompanied her to the saucer's bridges and the dorsals, giving her all information on where to go, when, why and how. Iris felt like he was reading a manual aloud. She tried not to interrupt him but asked for specifications.

They arrived then at the officer's quarters, back at the saucer.

«I believe you are free now, Commander.» she said then, when he showed her her cabin. They stood in front of her door. «I would invite you in, but maybe it's a bit rushed: we don't know each other that well.»

Spock frowned slightly.

«Is this humour, Lieutenant?» he asked. She smiled and giggled.

«Almost, Commander. I got a reaction, and I am pleased enough with my first day.» Iris replied, opening her door.

«See you tomorrow, Mr Spock.» she said, and he didn't even nod. He turned and went away. Then he remembered, the pleasantries: but she had already closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll get to know Lt. Murphy a little bit better. You gotta love the Irish, right?

Tomorrow became today, and then yesterday. Lieutenant Iris Murphy from Galway, Poblacht na hÉireann, Earth, fitted perfectly in on the Enterprise. Operations officers put her to work on simple assignment first, they evaluated her and then put her talents to use so that she could give the ship her best. She made friends easily, although it always seemed as the only real connection she made was with Number One. Pike had no great exchanges with her, but was always keen on hearing her advices, as with all his subordinates. The other people in Ops were too soldiery-like for her tastes: she liked communications in all things, exchange and discourse, while they were more interested in tactics and careers. She attended parties, she flirted, she danced and she drank. Her heritage made her the winner of many contests concerning alcoholic beverages.

In the corner of her eye, though, there was Spock. She had understood from chitchat and rumours that he fascinated many on that ship. Almost all girls were brooding over his apparent state of calmness, and found his lack of emotions captivating. So still, so serious, so... handsome, even. But Iris did not compromise herself: of course she was interested, who wouldn't? But that stillness was something that she wanted to get off his face. The surface of that lake was to be disturbed by her pebbles.

Iris finished her morning shift, and went to the canteen for lunch. The synthesisers were good enough on the Enterprise: they could create plates that she had only heard of and give her a taste of home, even if it wasn't real potatoes or Guinness. She ordered her meal and looked around, to find Number One sitting at a table: they usually ate together if they had similar shifts, but the other woman was already finishing.

«Sorry, duty calls... I had to start eating earlier» the Commander explained.

«No worries. I think I can manage» Iris replied, finding the perfect place to eat her stew: Ops colleagues were all together and there was no place for her. Engineering was scattered in small groups that didn't seem to be in the mood for her, and Science... well, they were all working except one. Mr Spock was eating in very small bites, slowly and mindfully. She went straight to his table, and sat in front of him. He raised his eyes from the plate with a puzzled look.

«Do you mind if I sit here, Commander?» she asked, making herself comfortable nonetheless. He didn't reply, and continued eating.

«I read that Vulcans' heart is in their abdomen, not in their chest.» she started to say, after eating a morsel off her bowl. Spock looked at her. «Is it true, Mr Spock?» she added.

«It is.» he replied, turning to his plate again.

There was a moment of silence, and then she continued.

«You are half human though. Is your heart in your chest, then?»

Spock didn't seem annoyed, but took a moment longer to answer.

«No, Lieutenant,» he started to say.

«You can call me Iris. Everyone does, at least off duty.» she interrupted him. He tried to speak, but seemed to decide something first.

«My heart, Lieutenant Murphy, is in my abdomen, as it is for any other Vulcan. My human heritage has not affected my physiology.» he concluded.

«It seems quite unfair that you have to use my surname, but I cannot do the same. You should call me by name, sir.» she insisted.

«When I accompanied you around the interior of this ship, Captain Pike suggested me that Irish people are... “chatty”» he quoted then. «I didn't believe that would extend for so long. You've been here on the Enterprise for months.»

«Irish people are chatty by nature, Mr Spock.» she said «There is little I can do to change that, actually, and I am not remotely interested in doing so.»

One of Spock's eyebrows raised a little.

«I find that one should speak when one has something to say. That is the logic way of talking.» said then Spock.

«But I had something to say just now, sir. I had a curiosity I wanted to satisfy, so I asked you about it. And then, I wanted to explain to you why you should call me Iris.» she replied.

Spock moved his plate slightly, without an apparent reason. He was maybe biding his time.

«This is why you sat at this table? Logic would suggest that you would eat with your own department.» he continued.

«I sat here, Mr Spock, because you looked lonely. And because I had my curiosity, remember?» Iris said.

«That could not wait, I suppose?» he enquired.

«Of course not. I don't think I can ask you these kind of questions when we are on duty. I wouldn't want to distract you from your assignments, sir.»

Spock sighed faintly.

«If I call you Iris, strictly off duty, would you... limit your chatter?» he asked. She smiled broadly.

«I do not think so, sir. But if you call me that, I would not insist on the matter of formalities ever again.»

Spock weighted his chances.

«Why did you think I was lonely, Iris?» Spock asked.

«Because you looked lonely. You were staring at your food without really seeing it. Your thoughts were... miles away.» she explained. «The chair in front of yours looked emptier than it was.»

«But how can it look emptier than it is? There is no logical reason.» Spock continued. She shook her head a little, and smiled again. Something in his puzzled face slightly twitched.

«There is not, sir. But that is how it felt.» she simply replied.

«Emotions are...» he began to say, but something painful put a shadow over his eyes. It took a moment for him to regain himself.

«Complicated, sir?» she asked, smiling again.

«You have a very comforting and caring smile, Iris.» he said, and she couldn't almost believe it.

«Is that a compliment, Mr Spock?» she asked, theatrically surprised. If he had been fully human, he would have blushed.

«I was simply stating what I am seeing, Iris. As you stated I looked lonely.» Spock said.

«We were both right, then.» she concluded, continuing her meal.

It didn't matter now that it was cold. She was perfectly satisfied with her lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vulcans don't dance. Or do they? Let's find out.

Lieutenant Commander Spock, whose real Vulcan name was too difficult to pronounce for Humans, got to the Gymnasium. He had a strict routine of daily exercise, with a biweekly special programme. Not all crew was human, but the atmosphere and the gravity were accustomed to their needs, which were different from Vulcan's. His mind was always at work but not his body, so he dedicated fixed time periods every day to keep all of his being in shape.

To his surprise, Captain Pike was there too, with gloves on his hands and practising boxing with Lieutenant Murphy. They were both sweating but with adrenaline-fuelled grins on their faces. Pike encouraged her not to contain herself, and she certainly wasn't. She was slender, but not too tall or slim. She wasn't built for big efforts, but was fast and right to the point, even physically. Her dark hair was combed into a high ponytail, and here emerald eyes were shining bright as her smile.

Spock, in his white kimono-like attire, walked around the ring and got to the gym equipment, and began warm-up. He usually did this mindfully, meditating on every breath and muscle he was using, but the screeching of the other two's shoes, the little banter and sounds of struggle distracted him.

Pike and Murphy stopped and the Captain declared her the winner.

«I believe... it is a bit stretched to call me... winner, Sir.» she said, panting.

«Nonsense, Lieutenant. This battle is yours, and we'll see how you'll do in the war.» he replied, after catching his breath and getting off the ring.

«Mr Spock.» he saluted his friend, as Pike got to the changing rooms to shower and get his uniform back on.

As Spock finished his warm-up, Irish Murphy had drank some water and caught her breath again.

«May I turn some music on, Mr Spock?» she asked, and after a few seconds of him ignoring her, she got to the controls of the gymnasium and asked to play one of her own personal playlists. Punk music that sounded quite Celtic filled the room. Spock raised an eyebrow in her direction.

«I assumed your silence meant you had no problems with this.» she replied.

«Is this Irish music, Lieutenant?» asked Spock, getting closer to her. She sat for a minute, and he started running on the treadmill.

She was the one to raise her eyebrows, even though the effect was not as dramatic as his.

«Iris?» he corrected himself.

«This band was American, actually, but all of Irish influence or ancestry. They came from Boston, which was full of Irish people in the 19 th and 20 th century.» she told him.

Spock continued his running almost uneventfully, but the song changed, and Iris' face brightened up like the air when the sun comes out of thick clouds.

«I love this one!» she exclaimed, starting to jump and dance according to the drums of that punk song. She seemed like a girl with no worries whatsoever in the world, and Spock felt something, like an urge to go and dance with her. He dismissed it: highly illogical and emotional.

At the end of that song, she sat breathless again.

«Is there music on your planet, Mr Spock?» she asked then, after he finished his running. He seemed not to have sweated at all.

«Yes, there is.» he replied, stepping off the treadmill.

«And you never dance?» she continued.

«Only in ceremony.» he replied.

«I cannot comprehend that, I must admit it.» she declared. «I must teach you, someday.»

Spock looked puzzled.

«You jumped and moved around for several minutes. That requires teaching?» he inquired.

She shook her head with a little laugh.

«Computer, play “ _Dance Macabre_ ” by Camille Saint-Saëns» said Iris. She offered her hand to Spock, while the orchestra's music filled the gymnasium. He took it as the violin started to struck quick notes. She moved towards the ring, and when they were on it, at floor level, he let her hand go.

«Are you afraid, Mr Spock?» she asked, trying to catch his hand again. He blocked her as he would if she had tried to hit him. She tried again, moving around him, but he defended himself, moving accordingly. He then started to attack her, and she was the one to block his moves, catching his fists twirling around him as in a dance, and to get him at his back. But he turned accordingly and stopped her punch. They continued in this way as the orchestra coming out of the loudspeakers was getting more and more intense and frenetic, as the Dead's dance that it was.

Pike came out of the changing rooms, in his uniform, hearing the booming sound of the song and his two officers performing something that looked like a fight and a dance altogether.

When the music finished, Spock had grounded Iris to the floor, winning the fight. Pike applauded.

«You would make a fine dancer, Mr Spock.» the Captain said. Spock, looked at him with surprise, and then turned to Iris, offering her a hand to stand up again, since she wasn't getting up.

«You lost.» he simply stated, pulling her up on her feet.

«Oh no, Mr Spock. I won.» she replied, breathing heavily. «I made you dance.» she added, leaving him there, considering what had just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little party never killed nobody? Perhaps it did, but only on Vulcan.

Engineering had decided to through a party in one of the bars on the forward bridges. They had finished a very important research and they really needed some fun. They asked each and every department to find a singer and a musician for a song challenge, and Communications asked Iris to sing, and one of her colleagues, with whom she flirted from time to time, to play. Science had asked Mr Spock to play his Vulcan lute, but he had said neither yes or no, even if Pike insisted for him to participate and bring the instrument with him.

«Sir, I do not understand the terms of this challenge.» said Spock to Pike. He crossed his arms after Science finished their performance.

«I believe they did not decide them in detail, my friend. Just... try to have fun.»

Spock seemed to consider it.

Irish people had always been verbose but also “musical”, and Iris stood up to expectations. Her colleague was quite good with that acoustic guitar, and she sang a fun, quick and enthralling tune that spoke about rovers having party, drinking and hoping for a new life elsewhere. They all applauded and Engineering declared the challenge won by Operations.

Pike told everyone to have fun to a point, as the next shift had to be worked by somebody, and turned to Spock before leaving.

«Relax, and keep an eye out for... enthusiasts.» he said, not as an order but as a favour.

Spock sat in a corner and watched everyone dance and talk and drink and interact. Music was not loud but audible, so he could not really play his lute. It was difficult to know if he felt out of place, if he simply didn't mind looking and being on his own, but it was certain that he was looking more and more at one person. Iris was celebrating with her department with drinks and banter, but his colleague that had performed with her seemed a little too keen on having a physical contact with her, more keenly than she would like him to be, judging by the way she was trying to make him stop. When he insisted again, Spock stood up and looked intensely at him, getting closer with long steps, as the music stopped for a few moments. The officer stopped, since Mr Spock outranked him and was a bit daunted by his demeanour. It seemed that the Vulcan wanted to give him a lesson for being disrespectful. The atmosphere became heavy and electric, so Iris, to temper it, smiled at them both and turned to Spock.

«Would you play us your instrument, Commander?» she asked. He sat down, then, looking at the Ops officer with a little frown. He began to play his lute, that looked like an harp to inexperienced eyes.

Iris sat beside him and began singing in Irish Gaelic, something more deep, lyrical and sad than the song she had performed before. The whole room stood in silent contemplation, as Spock followed her tune with his instrument. He played and she sang for long minutes that seemed very, very long, looking at each other.

When they finished, the entire audience took a moment before clapping, and in a few moments, the speakers put on simpler and happier music. Spock and Iris did not move, though.

«I really appreciate your intervention, Mr Spock, but I believe it was unnecessary.» she said, then. Her smile was a little less bright than usual, as that song had dome something to it.

«You look sad.» he stated. Her smile faded slowly.

«Some of my country's song talk about leaving it, and about how distant it is. It makes me feel homesick, from time to time.» she explained.

«Don't you feel at home, here? On the Enterprise?» he asked.

«In a way... but home remains home. If you'd seen it...» Iris said.

«I've seen pictures.» he said.

«Have you made enquiries on my country, Sir? Why?»

«I was curious.» Spock replied. Yes, why did he?

«That is a logical explanation.» she said, hoping that would make him a little more relaxed.

«But pictures are not enough. Not even holograms. The wind, the rain, the fields... they are even difficult to explain.» she told him. «It makes you believe in a strong, ancestral force. In fairies, even.»

Spock was puzzled.

«This is nonsense, Iris.» he declared. She smiled again.

«Only because you haven't seen it, Spock.»

She hadn't intended to be informal and address him that way, but it didn't bother him. He was used to it now.

«Maybe you'll show me, then.» he concluded. She felt something strike her, something deep in her chest. Her eyes watered, but she pretended something had got into them.

«I-I'd better go. My shift begins early tomorrow.» she concluded. Spock stood up, as she did.

«Have I said something wrong?» he asked, puzzled. She smiled and shook her head.

«No, of course not. Thank you, sir, and goodnight.»

And then she left, as Spock thought about that song he had performed with her, and believed he felt sad too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Star Trek without a mission on an alien planet?

Captain Pike gave permission to enter inside his ready room. He sat at his desk, in front of two chairs: one occupied by Lieutenant Iris Murphy, the other ready for Lieutenant Commander Spock, that had just arrived. Pike was particularly embarrassed, and for once even Iris seemed less joyful than usual. Spock sat and waited for them to talk.

«I have summoned you here for a delicate mission. Lieutenant Murphy has more background than you, my friend, and will explain part of this soon. But first, I would like to tell you both that you have been selected for your merits, and for the trust that I have in your abilities, even though it pains me to force you into this.»

Spock did nothing, he didn't even blink. He waited for more.

«We are approaching planet Ephanus, where a very important diplomatic meeting is about to begin. In a few days, representatives of the United Federation of Planets will engage with Ephanusians to come to terms with them for the supply of a medicine that will help us eradicate many diseases across the galaxy. Ephanus has developed warp engine technology only recently, so we know little of their costumes, tradition and so forth. I asked Lieutenant Murphy to make some research, if that could give us more information on the very... awkward conditions they have imposed to this meeting and for the supply contract.» concluded Pike, evidently more embarrassed.

«What kind of conditions, sir?» asked Spock, but Pike gave a nod to the other Lieutenant.

«Ephanusians are humanoid aliens, and even though we know little of their physiology, they appear similar to African Earthlings, with dark skin and a red melange. They have always have issues of infertility on their planet, and faced extinction more than once in their history: they have established a series of social norms to encourage the perpetuation of their species. Sexual intercourse between male and female, for procreation, is not only encouraged, but at the centre of their behaviour. Monogamy is discouraged, unless the male of the couple gives himself to other women to increase the possibilities for procreation itself. The birth rate is lower than 1 baby per female but is raising very slowly. Without social construct it would be even lower.»

Spock acknowledged the information, but was still waiting for an answer.

«The Ephanusians' King and his wives have requested a Vulcan ambassador to speak for Starfleet. Your father, my friend, was to be the one, but couldn't reconcile with the conditions imposed by the Ephanusians» continued Pike.

«Why did they want Sarek for this?» asked Spock.

«They believe Vulcans to be a superior race, if they achieve the perpetuation of their species with virtually one intercourse every seven years.» Iris explained. Pike sighed.

«If my father found these conditions illogical...» Spock started to say, but was interrupted.

«Your father found them more than logical, but would not submit himself to them. I spoke to the Admiralty, that tried to persuade him with no avail. The main condition is that the ambassador and his or her partner attend the meeting, and follow their costumes strictly and perfectly. The couple must...» continued Pike. He blushed. Iris took on from there.

«The ambassador and consort must stay on Ephanus for a week, have sexual intercourse once a day at least and attend, but not participate, to the great feast were everybody tries to conceive together with their partners. There is no promiscuity to avoid genetic disorders.» she concluded. Spock seemed to display a little embarrassment.

«Two fully grown men...» she whispered, and then turned to the Captain, «one and a half.»

Pike cleared his throat.

«There is no way we can disguise somebody as Vulcan or pretend that the couple is following the conditions: it has to happen on the planet surface and there will be recording devices and sensors. Since the Admiralty understands the delicacy of this mission but would not force any Vulcan officer of any rank to do this, I ask you, Spock, to do this for the Federation and, if I may say so, as a personal favour to me.» Pike explained. Spock frowned.

«I will, Captain, if you ask me. But I have no partner to take with me.» he replied, thinking for half a second to his bride to be on Vulcan. Absolutely out of the question.

«I asked Lieutenant Murphy to consider posing as your partner. I cannot force any of you, but I must underline the importance of this mission. Time is running out, and epidemics are spreading faster than our awkwardness.»

«I will do my duty, Sir. And if that means this, I will do it.» said Iris, as determined and dignified as any soldier. Spock put on the same demeanour.

«What about you, my friend?» asked Pike, sensibly relieved.

«So will I, Captain.» replied Spock. They all stood up.

«Thank you, both. If everything goes as it should, I will recommend you both for a commendation.»

Spock and Iris went out and, as they both finished their shift, moved towards the turbo-lift to get to their quarters.

«Mr Spock, have you ever been with a woman? Or a female Vulcan?» asked Iris, without knowing if feeling embarrassed or amused. He took a moment.

«Have you been with a man? Or a Vulcan man?» he asked in return. She smiled, and so did he.

«I had boyfriends. Some nicer than others.» she explained. «None of them Vulcan, I'm afraid.»

«I wouldn't have said yes if it wasn't you, Mr Spock.» said Iris then, as casually as she could. «Because I know you're a kind and respectful man.»

Spock nodded slightly.

«Your consideration is... noted.» he replied, a little embarrassed. They reached the officer's quarters, and, before splitting, she looked around and, as nobody was on sight, she stepped on her tiptoes and kissed him on his lips.

«I wouldn't have liked our first kiss to be in front of strangers.» she explained, with her usual bright smile.

Spock stood there for a long minute before moving away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to beam down!

Spock looked in the holographic mirror. He looked just like his father, and that pestered him deeply. Thank God they reached Ephanus in two weeks, due to delays in the preparations. He had had time to prepare for that meeting: he had not shaved, and at least could not see Sarek in his reflection, even though the ambassador costume was exactly the same. He remembered what Michael said about his beard, but he dismissed his sister from his mind: he had to focus.

He got out of his quarters, and a few crewmembers fought their instinct to catcall him. He got to the one of the meeting rooms near the teleport room. There, Captain Pike and Lieutenant Murphy were waiting for him. Pike wore his high uniform, and Iris had a long white and green dress, her hair combed and falling on her right shoulder. She had little jewellery and little make up.

«There you are, Mr Spock. Ready?» asked the Captain. Iris was nervous, but tried not to show.

«Yes, Captain.»

«A little briefing on our next moves. We have created fake records for you both: you've been married for six years under Federation law on Earth. You have a daughter, named Amanda like your mother, Spock. She is five and under our supervision while you're staying on the surface.» Pike explained.

«Does she resemble me or her father?» asked Iris. «We need to agree on everything.»

Spock looked at her.

«You look really like my mother, now.» he said. Pike was astounded and hoped for the best. Iris giggled.

«Please don't say that again.» she replied. «So, we agree she resembles both of us.»

Spock decided he would stick to the minimum amount of compliments.

«Let Lieutenant Murphy speak: she's in Communications for a reason. I will accompany you as Starfleet Captain, do the pleasantries and leave you to your duties. You have all you need for the necessary agreements on the medicine's supply?» the Captain concluded. They both nodded and followed him to the teleporting room.

The two ensign at the helms lost a heartbeat in seeing the three of them: they inspired pride and dignity and were as handsome as one could be. Spock offered Iris a hand to step on the platform. She took her dress with one hand and his with the other.

«Energise.»


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet the aliens, shall we?

The reception committee consisted of a small group: the King, a tall and strong-featured man, with a pregnant young woman by his side. A few women, splendidly dressed but older, followed: they already had children, and were still fertile. Their skin was various degrees of brown, with red veil-like stains and marks different from person to person. By their side, the Prime Minister and his wife, plus a number of dignitaries.

Pike introduced Ambassador Spock and “his wife” Iris, that bowed to the committee and were left to their wits after a few minutes.

«My most sincere wishes and welcomes, Ambassador.» said the Prime Minister, shaking his hand awkwardly, as he felt that gesture was strange and embarrassing. He did the same with Iris. «My name is Boman, and this is my wife Sepan.»

«You have a splendid wife, Ambassador. Captain Pike told us you have children.» the Prime Minister added. Iris nodded slightly.

«Just the one. Amanda.» she replied. «We called her after Spock's mother.»

«Delightful.» said the Prime Minister's wife.

Spock said nothing for a moment.

«We are glad you decided to have us both, Minister.» he stated. Iris had to admit his tone was gentle and calm, and could make a room at ease. With practice, he would have made a great Ambassador.

«Do you have children of your own?» asked Iris. Sepan, the wife, smiled sadly.

«Alas, no. We have been trying for ten years.» she replied.

The minister gestured them to greet the King.

«Welcome, welcome, dear Vulcans.» said he, with a beaming voice. He was taller and bigger than Spock.

«My wife is human, Majesty.» said Spock, his hands on his back.

«I have heard that is a very prolific race.» replied the King, and his first, pregnant wife, took Iris' hands in hers.

«He's kicking.» she simply said, and Iris could feel the little one moving inside her womb. She smiled brightly.

«This will be my third son. It's a boy.» the King said. He was boasting with pride, as he had just said ten times that number. Iris could see the deep sadness on his Minister's face.

«How wonderful.» said Iris, and took Spocks arm in hers, to gesture him to be less stiff.

«We will start our meeting tomorrow, Mr Spock, Mrs Iris. It's already too late and dinner will be served soon.» said the Prime Minister. «We will have you as our guests for that and then to our ball.»

Iris felt Spock's tension under her hands.

«Let me show you your apartments.» said the Prime Minister's wife, and escorted them through the King's palace.

The Prime Minister and his wife brought them to a series of rooms in a very elegant, Baroque-style wing of the Royal Palace. The bedroom was the biggest one, with an ample four poster bed. The Minister showed them the sensors and cameras that were agreed upon on their deal with the Federation. Microphones were not allowed, but some noises could be perceived by the sensors. They activated at night, when, they were told, sexual intercourse usually took place on other worlds. They also told them not to get too comfortable: dinner would be served in a little while.

«Ten years of trying...» said Iris, getting closer to one of the pictures on the walls. They reminded her of old pornographic pictures in Victorian brothels she once saw in a documentary. Ephanusians tried their best to make them feel at ease with those conditions in almost a sweet way, researching Earth pornography.

«Have you enquired on their medicine also?» asked Spock, observing another picture tilting his head. “Impressive” he thought.

«Yes. Our medical report states that it's almost miraculous.» replied Iris.

«Why are they not concentrating on fertility remedies?» asked Spock.

«They tried. It seems that they need outworld intervention. This is what we are dealing with. Medicine in exchange for medicine» she concluded.

Spock turned to her.

«When I said you looked like my mother I meant that you looked as a wife ambassador should.» he said, then. She got closer and smiled at him.

«I made enquires on your mother, just in case we had to pretend to be your parents.» Iris replied. «I like her very much, so I will take your words as a very big compliment.»

«My father would not have agreed to this. He values his privacy too much, and his pride even more.» he explained.

Iris took his hands.

«You're shivering.» said he.

«I'm nervous.» she replied.

«You shouldn't be. You can dance.» Spock stated, logically. She bust into a little laugh, and he seemed not to understand why.

«So do you, Spock. I made you dance in the Gymnasium, remember?»

«We fought.» he reminded her.

«And danced.» she corrected him.

He observed their hands, intertwined.

«Don't be afraid.» she whispered.

Their gaze met, but someone knocked at the door: whenever they were ready, dinner was about to begin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vulcans don't dance, or do they?

Spock and Iris were sitting next to the prime minister and had to endure all dinner. Spock was no man for small talk, and Iris was astonished at the barbaric display of the King's wives. The pregnant one was his favourite, having conceived a child. The two mothers of the other two children were right next to her, but all the other, too old or barren, were veiled and sat at the corner of the hall, as to shame them for age or not being able to bear children. It was all perfectly normal, but she almost felt sick.

«Personally, Ambassador,» said the Prime Minister to Spock «I would never cast out my wife, even if I was pressured to do so.»

«Why did you receive such pressures, Minister?» asked Spock.

«Because I have to have a child, he will succeed me in this position.» he explained. «I would rather take another wife for that. I love Sepan, deeply, as I am sure you deeply love your wife.»

Spock hadn't even the decency to look embarrassed.

«It is very considering of you, Minister.» Iris intervened, «You would be praised by Earth standards.»

«Oh yes, I heard that sentiment and emotion are the reason why people of Earth marry. I suppose it was the same for you two, even if your husband is Vulcan. I hear your species does not have emotions, though.»

Spock felt Iris hand on his, and after a second, took it.

«I am half human, Minister. I have been raised to follow logic, as my ancestors, but I have to admit that part of my being is affected by my human mother.»

«You don't sound very pleased.» said Sepan, looking at Iris and hoping she was wrong: she suspected that the Vulcan did not love his wife as she deserved.

«Believe me, madam, I never felt more loved and cherished in my life.» declared Iris, and even Spock, for a moment, believed her.

The dance began. The first couples to dance were the King and one of his not pregnant wives – for the favourite should not have any chance to harm the baby – the Prime Minister and Sepan and Spock and Iris, as guests of honour. Spock offered his hand to Iris, who took it and followed him to the centre of the room. He seemed perfectly aware of the environment and also of his moves. He took her right hand in his left, and put his right on her side, after guiding her left hand to his shoulder.

«Spock... have you been practising?» Iris asked, in a whisper.

«Maybe I did, wife.» he replied, with a little smile on his face. Her smile was the fullest she ever had in his presence.

The music began and Spock led. She was not as good a dancer as she was a singer, and was glad he had practised. They moved almost without incidents, and risked only twice to bump into the Prime Minister. After the first dance, they sat an Iris chatted with some of the dignitaries. Spock stayed silent, over his dislike for small talk. He had other things on his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are duties to be performed...

They were walked again to their apartments by the Minister and his wife. They instructed them to leave their shoes outside, as part of tradition, and wished them good and fecund night, which, they said, was the customary greeting. The door was closed behind them, and the sensors and cameras started to work.

“What now?” they both seemed to think. Spock was standing there, apparently waiting for her to do something but, to a closer observation, he looked definitely tense and anxious. Iris took a deep breath, and got closer to him, putting her hands on his chest. No heartbeat. She smiled a little.

«I forget about this.» she whispered.

«About what?» he asked, too nervous to understand.

«Your heart.» she replied, and he guided her hand at his abdomen, where Human liver usually is. She did the same with his hand, to her chest. He felt the softness of her breast underneath his fingertips.

She leaned forward, and kissed him on his lips, with delicacy and tenderness.

«You said» he whispered. «You didn't want our first kiss to be among strangers. It wouldn't have been.»

Iris smiled a bit maliciously.

«I took my chances.» she replied.

She searched for a zip or hooks to open his Vulcan tunic, and he guided her to find them, so that he was left with only his trousers. He needed no help to find a way to take her dress off: he perfectly knew Vulcan ceremonial robes. She had a chemise under that, and no stockings, due to the warm climate of the planet.

The lights of the room automatically dimmed. This distracted them for a moment, and Spock seemed a bit lost.

«Iris...» he started to say, and she embraced him. He hugged her tight and felt her whole body against his. He smelled her hair's perfume, and dived his gaze into her eyes, counting her eyelashes. He let himself feel, for once, even if that was happening for duty. She was nervous, he could tell, as much as he was. They were both forced into something that, fortunately, had put them, and not others, together.

She studied him a little, as to distract herself from her fears. Of course, she had been with men. Some had been kind and gentle, some useless, some... scary. She was never forced, not entirely, but she had felt pressured sometimes to do things that did not pleasure her. She looked into his eyes and tried to find something to make her feel more ready. She liked him, even too much for her own good, and it seemed too rush, it seemed to her a waste to do this for Starfleet's sake.

«Vulcans...» she started to say. Her lip trembled a little «They have to mate at every pon farr, isn't it?»

Spock caressed her arms. It was something almost instinctive, and yet, he had seen it on human couples. He had always wondered how it felt... no how it worked. Logically.

«We have to, or we die.» he explained. «It's a biological urge. On that occasion, we do not know ourselves. We are back to our most ancestral form. We loose our minds, and we mate like... beasts. Long, hard and violent.»

A rush of blood got to her head. Her body was tensing up, her lust was getting the better off her. But she could also feel his conflict.

«I am glad you are yourself now.» she whispered, and for the first time, he was fully and genuinely his human self underneath that Vulcan appearance.

They kissed again, and they seemed to gain strength, confidence and intimacy with that kiss. She guided him to the bed and removed his trousers and underwear. He stopped and let his fingers caress her body as he took her chemise off. He followed her spine to the opening of her bra and curved her hips as he took her pants off.

As they stood naked, one in front of the other, Spock studied her as he would with a new specimen. She had breasts and navel and sex as the human he had studied, soft skin and big eyes that looked at him as to know which way to move. She studied him too, but the distance was starting to be unbearable.

Spock knew what to do. He had prepared for this. He had studied, but... how to really mean it?

Iris cupped his face.

«Trust me.» she whispered, and made him lie on the bed, his head and torso slightly up, over the cushions. She sat over him and took his right hand, guiding it to her breast, around her areola and tilting her nipple. He knew what the purpose of that organ was, for feeding babies, but he felt the urge to caress it and kiss it. She then took his other hand and made it journey down her side and to her hips. He caressed her skin, as he felt his member getting harder and bigger and more erect. She got closer to him, as he started to kiss her neck. Her perfume was more intense there, just under her ear and over her delicate jawline.

She caught his lips as she extended her hand to his groin, and moved her fingertips over his erection. He felt a shiver up and then down his spine. He took that hand of hers, but she guided him towards her own sex, that he felt exactly as his anatomical studies had explained: he caressed her clitoris when he found it, feeling her wet and ready. She let a little moan go, and for a moment he believed he did something wrong. But she kissed him again and, with a soft yet precise move, guided his member inside her. It was his turn to let a groan go.

She embraced him and moved slowly up and down, without letting his erection out of her sex, but rubbing it gently at first, and then faster, and harder. He grabbed her by the hips and helped her move, as she flipped her head back and let him dive his face into her breasts.

In a swift move, he turned their positions, and almost let go off her. She protested, and he thrust in again, and again, and again. She begged him to continue, and her words mixed with her moans. She moved as to guide him, and when she finally made him reach the perfect spot, she gave all the energy she had left to pleasure both of them. With one last, prolonged thrust, they came together: he felt it strongly, as she did. He got out of her slowly, gently and without a single breath to be spoken. He lay beside her, panting as had never panted before, reaching for the air as his Vulcan lungs did not work at all. She turned on her side to reach for him, her hand on his abdomen, feeling his heart pound so fast she panicked. Then she remembered how many heartbeat he had normally and closed her eyes, plunging herself into the blessed fatigue she was experiencing.

Spock closed his eyes, and a million stars of emotions exploded in his tormented, half human soul.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about the morning after?

The morning after, Spock returned to his Vulcan self. He woke and stood up before she did, without uttering a single word. Iris knew the feeling, unfortunately: when in the morning after the guy you met doesn't quite seem the same of the night before. But a very important mission was at stake here, and they could not fail it.

Their hosts told them they had staff assigned to them for their every need: dressing, eating, cleaning and so forth. The Prime Minister's wife knocked at the door, finding them in perfect silence, and looking a bit stranded by the lack of intimacy she had expected.

«Good morning.» she greeted them. «This are your valet and maid, you can ask them to help with you clothes or hair if you need it.»

Iris made the pleasantries, of course, while Spock looked suspiciously at the young valet, who seemed pretty intimidated.

«It is very considering of yours, madam. I may need some help.» she said, her smile back on. The maid was relieved.

«I am glad you found your room of your liking, although you were not particularly enthusiastic as I hoped.» remarked the Prime Minister's wife. Spock's embarrassment made him even more menacing to the valet.

«But I'll leave you to your preparations.» she concluded, then, and left with a very suspicious expression on her face.

«I need no assistance, thank you.» said Spock, dismissing the valet who ran for his life almost.

Iris watched the poor soul exit and smiled again at the maid.

«Vulcan cerimonial robes are not complicated to put on, but my hair needs fixing.» she said to the maid. She chitchatted with her while her expert hands made a very nice comb of her hair.

«Is this Euphanusian style?» Iris asked.

«Yes, Mrs. It suits you well.» replied the girl.

Spock, left on his wits, left for the bathroom and came out only perfectly dressed and ready. Iris had relaxed thanks to her maid, and dismissed her with much nicer tones than Spock had done. He offered her his hand, which she took with a little more coldness than he expected, at least for pretence's sake. There was something wrong between then and they had no way of get rid of that elephant in the room.

They found the dignitaries ready for their first day of meeting, with the Prime Minister heading the group.

«Is your wife joining us, Mr Spock? I'd hoped she would keep my wife, and the King's wives, company.» he asked. Spock seemed to find it a personal offence.

«My wife, sir, is my partner in my life and in my job. She will be joining us.» Spock stated, disturbingly similar in demeanour and tone to his father.

The Minister's face was full of confusion and awkwardness. Iris turned to Spock and took both his hands for a moment, as to gain his attention. They exchanged a glance, and then she turned back to the Prime Minister.

«May I have a word with my husband alone for a moment?» she asked, as politely, gently and sweetly as possible. The entire body of men in front of them nodded, daunted by such a display of nobility and charm.

Iris took Spock away enough not to be heard, but close enough to be seen.

«They are suspicious.» she whispered to him.

«Suspicious?» he asked.

«The Prime Minister's wife must have seen the lack of complicity and empathy between us this morning, and reported it to them all.» she explained. Spock took a deep breath.

«I'll talk to her today. Reassure her.» she continued.

«What about the meeting?» he asked, then. «You should attend too, you heard Captain Pike.»

She was the one to take a deep breath, as to calm down. They were both nervous and it didn't have to show. She took his hands again and looked at them as she caressed them. His touch was strong but uncertain.

«You are the son of two ambassadors, you have it in you, Spock. I'll be attending next session, when everybody would be reassured of our bond.» she told him then, looking into his eyes.

«Medicine for medicine» he replied. «This is what we aim for.»

Iris nodded and smiled to her best avail. Spock was uncomfortable with that tension.

«Don't be afraid, you can do it. I believe in you.» she continued, encouraging him, even if she felt unsure of herself.

After those words, Spock cupped her face and kissed her on the lips, with what could only described as the perfect mix of tenderness and passion in front of the entire congregation.

She opened her eyes, short of breath as he pulled back, without taking his hands off her face.

«W-what was this for?» she murmured.

He smiled, as he rarely did, and said nothing, taking her hand and getting back to the Prime Minister and his men.

«I think we are ready. Can one of your attendants escort my wife to yours?» he asked.

Iris was escorted away on her unsteady feet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a while :)
> 
> How do I summarize this chapter? I would say: sex ed... in space.

Iris was sat on an ample armchair, with the King's pregnant wife, the two other wives who had had children and the Prime Minister's wife. The Starfleet's officer felt like a specimen in front of four very interested and fascinated scientists.

«Do you like this infusion, madam?» asked Sepan, the Prime Minister's wife. «I was told it resembles Earth's tea.»

«Please, call me Iris.» replied the Irishwoman. «And yes, it tastes like what we call Lady Grey tea, it's very pleasant.»

She sipped it. The questions were already floating around the other women's heads.

«I hope I have not disturbed you and Mr Spock this morning. You seemed... tensed up.» Sepan said.

«Only a little argument between husband and wife. I think we are already past it.» Iris reassured her, slightly touching her own lips.

«My question this morning... we Ephanusians discuss intercourse like, I believe, you discuss the weather.» Sepan continued. Iris then understood: she wasn't concerned about their demeanour only, but also to their reactions on her remarks. Iris put down her cup on the saucer.

«Sex is not taboo on Earth, but it is private for most. Vulcans think emotions are illogical, and everything to do with it is not really discussed.» she explained. The other women were all ears.

«I hope I haven't offended you both.» Sepan said, looking embarrassed. Iris smiled and shook her head.

«Not at all. We have different costums and we need to adjust ourselves to each other.» she replied.

«As Prime Minister and wife, me and my husband reside next to your apartments, that is why I asked.» Sepan continued.

Iris waited for her to continue, even though she felt definitely spied on.

«I haven't heard roaring noises or something of the kind, so I suspected your night was not extremely satisfying.» she concluded.

To keep herself from laughing out of nervousness, Iris took her cup again and sipped it, before answering.

«I come from a country on Earth where people are considered very loud, but on that kind of occasion I must say I tend to contain myself. Now I know I do not have to.» her tone was benevolent and reassuring, as to give Sepan the impression that everything she said to Iris was natural and good, even if it wasn't for Earth's standards.

«So, did you and your husband successfully had intercourse last night?» the King's pregnant wife asked, as if she was indeed stating that the night was serene and without a cloud in the sky.

«Spock has many merits, and being a respectful and satisfying lover is one of those.» Iris declared, feeling playfully naughty. The other women didn't seem to catch her meaning fully but smiled. Iris put on a frown, and then asked:

«Sepan, do you Ephanusian have intercourse only for procreation?»

Sepan nodded.

«Exclusively?» Iris continued.

«You sound disappointed, Iris.» replied Sepan, a little defensively.

«It's just... on Earth, at least, there have been centuries of evolution on how sex was perceived in its many cultures. From where I am from, it was viewed as only possible between a married couple and only for baring children. Then, thanks to emancipation movements, it became what we Earthlings all believe it is: an act between conscientious beings, for more than one purpose, according to their nature, desires, aspirations...»

The alien women were fascinated.

«So you and Spock have intercourse for...?» Sepan suggested, hoping to have the rest of the sentence filled by Iris.

«For as many reasons as you can count. Because we love each other, because we want intimacy and complicity, because we feel like we need it, for pleasure or for rage or for sadness and comfort.» she listed, imagining how it would have been with him in all those occasions. She blushed slightly.

«Did we embarrass you?» asked one of the other King's wives. Iris smiled and shook her head.

«No, it's just...» she began to say «As I told you, sex can be very intimate for a couple, and... well, I believe the best way to say it, it's that when I think of Spock, my body reacts to him even if we are apart.»

Sepan and the others were hanging off her words.

«When one person is attracted by another, its whole body gets stimulated. Our brains are our most powerful organ, and it triggers all sorts of reactions. When I think of Spock, my heart beats faster, so that my blood floods faster and can reach my sexual organs.» she told them, in a sort of sex education class for out-worldly adults.

«You always use the words sex and not intercourse...» said Sepan, «it is because of those many reasons?»

«Intercourse it's a medical term» Iris replied. «But I experience it as myself, not as a doctor. This is why I use my own terms, or common words rather then medical ones.»

Sepan remembered niceties when Iris tried to sip her tea again, but found an empty cup. The Prime Minister's wife served the infusion from a sort of liberty-styled teacup to everyone, even if they only wanted to ear Iris speak more and more about her and her “sex” with Spock.

«So, your body gets ready for... sex. Even if you're not together?» continued Sepan.

«Yes, but it doesn't happen every time or with everyone. Each human is different, and so each Vulcan. We can be jealous or not, we can be possessive or not. It depends on the person and on its own relationship with sex.»

«But how does it work? I mean, for what we know, your intercourse is very similar to ours.» said the other wife of the King.

«A male has a sexual organ that is specifically designed to inseminate the female, whose organ is designed to receive the male and create life.» Iris said, and felt surely moved by their naivety.

«When the male body reacts to sex stimulus, its organ gets infused almost with blood and engrosses and stands upwards. This is how it can penetrate the female organ, with has an opening that gets larger to accommodate the male.» Iris tried to gesture them, and struggled not to laugh.

«These organs basically stimulate each other through rubbing and at the climax of the sexual act, the male organ expels a fluid which contains the first half of the baby: a cell that will meet with the female counterpart and together create life.»

Sepan seemed moved.

«It is similar to our biology for sure. But it is so difficult for us to conceive...» she explained.

«It's not too easy for human either. Female have fertile periods during their cycle. Every woman's body prepares for pregnancy each Earth months. There are days when the probability of conception it's high, and some when it's lower. But chances are good for healthy and young women.»

The king's wife, then, took control of the moment. They told her about how their King would possess them over and over during day and night on the festivals of fertility that were decided on special occasions, and specifically how the current pregnant wife became so. Iris fought very hard not to laugh at the innocence with which they spoke of their own intimacy, and the ingenuous terms they used.

Then, she decided she was satisfied with the conversation for now and asked her associates to escort her to her room for rest. She needed it, she said, and Sepan seemed to take it as a personal offence and disgrace.

When they left, Iris put her cup down and sat next to Sepan, who was tormenting her own hands in her lap.

«You have no shame in not being able to conceive, Sepan. Your entire species has problems doing so.» she told her, taking her hand. It looked like she need comfort.

«What are me and my husband doing wrong? We love each other, we try even more than once a day lately, with no result.» she replied, her eyes watering.

«More than once a day? He's surely in shape.» Iris couldn't prevent herself from commenting.

«I cannot understand, really. Are the Gods punishing me?» she concluded.

«No, Sepan. Your body has little to do with Gods powers. You are your own, as I am my own. You possess your body and your soul and...» she started to say but Sepan was not following her. Iris sighed.

«This is not scientific at all, but I'd like to give you this advice: do not think about getting pregnant tonight. Talk to your husband, make a true connection with him. Hug him, kiss him, and make love to him.»

Sepan seemed puzzled.

«Make love? How do you do that?»

«It's another not medical term for sex. We say “making love” because we do something out of our emotions for each other.» she explained. «And most of all, take pleasure from it. Human physiology made sex pleasurable so that it was easier for us to do it and to procreate. If we take pleasure out of something, we do it more often, isn't it?»

Sepan nodded.

«Then try. It may work or not, it may take many times or just the one... but try.» she encouraged her.

Sepan told her she would, and thanked her sincerely.

«I must admit, I have not been feeling that pleasure for a long time.» said Sepan after a few moments. «Humans experience it every time?»

«Not every time. But if you have sex with someone who's generous, who knows you well, who's experienced or who loves and cherishes you, it's easier to achieve.» she replied.

«Does Spock pleasure you?» asked then Sepan. She looked like a little girl, even if she was probably older than Iris.

«He...» Iris said, and closed her eyes for a moment. She remembered the night before, and her cheeks were flushed once again. «He did. He does.»

Sepan finally relaxed. She was reassured on her own behalf and on her country's, finally.


End file.
